Mon envol
by Arthemysia
Summary: "Est-ce que la mort c'est être libre… ?" Quelques fragments d'un passé lointain mais encore bien trop présent et puis cette douleur gravée à jamais dans sa chair le poussant à vouloir s'en libérer pour de bon. Petit texte centré sur Gray, sur ses pensées, ses sentiments à un moment donné...


**"Est-ce que la mort c'est être libre… ?"**

**Bonjour à tous. Voilà un petit texte centré sur Gray, que j'ai écris lors d'une journée un peu morose, un peu triste aussi. Donc l'envie d'écrire est venue, me consolant un peu peut-être.^^ Envie d'écrire quelque chose qui me ressemble un peu plus aussi…**

**Il peut être lu par les non yaoistes, amitié ou amour c'est à vous de choisir. ^^**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

**Disclaimer : Les personnages de Fairy Tail ne m'appartiennent pas tout est à Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

_**Mon envol**_

_Est-ce que la mort c'est être libre… ?_

Ce jour-là, j'avais vu Ul pleurer. Je n'avais pas tout de suite entendu, pas tout de suite compris… Puis ce mot sorti de nulle-part, raisonnant comme une sentence. Ce mot froid, sirupeux, glacé, tranchant comme la lame émoussée d'un couteau. Déchirant, déchiquetant la chair à vif, vulnérable, le cœur si fragile. Ce mot retentit alors : _mort_. Je sens encore son goût amer, j'entends encore son rire moqueur.

Mes parents étaient morts eux aussi mais je ne savais pas ce que cela signifiait alors. Je savais que la mort, ça faisait pleurer. Je savais que la mort ça faisait mal.

_—__ C'est quoi la mort Lyon ? _lui avais-je alors demandé.

_—__ La mort… ? _avait-il répété._ J'avais une souris avant, et puis un jour, elle est morte… _

_—__ Ah ? Et comment tu as su qu'elle était morte ?_

_—__ Elle ne bougeait plus et… Je ne l'ai plus jamais revu._

J'avais 9 ans. Je n'avais pas encore bien compris ce que c'était mais je savais alors que ne plus jamais revoir une personne importante, une personne qu'on aime, c'était triste, ça faisait mal et ça faisait saigner le cœur. La mort c'était disparaître pour toujours. Ce jour-là j'ai compris que moi aussi j'avais connu cette douleur.

Ce jour-là j'ai compris que plus jamais je ne les reverrais. Mes parents n'étaient plus là et ça voulait dire _jamais_. Plus jamais je n'entendrais leurs rires. Plus jamais je ne verrais leurs sourires, plus jamais je ne les serrerais dans mes bras. _Plus jamais._

C'est donc ça la mort ? Les larmes que l'on verse pour ceux qu'on a perdus ? Vivre chaque jour, respirer, survivre mais aussi pleurer, regretter, souffrir et parfois suffoquer ?

Ou est-ce la liberté de tout laisser derrière soi, tout oublier, juste partir les rejoindre, entendre leurs rires encore une fois, revoir leurs sourires, les tenir dans ses bras une dernière fois…

Je sens le vent s'engouffrer dans mes cheveux, fouetter mon visage, un dernier regard vers le ciel et je tombe, non, je m'envole. Je ferme les yeux, j'y suis presque… Moi aussi je vais disparaître. C'est terminé, je ne pleurerais plus, mon cœur ne saignera plus.

Et puis plus rien. Tout s'arrête brusquement. Le vent me caresse plus doucement, je ne vole plus, quelque chose me retient. _« Laissez-moi m'envoler ! Laissez-moi oublier…»_ Une pression, une étreinte, deux bras, la chaleur.

_— _Gray, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé bordel ? J'ai bien cru que tu allais mourir espèce d'idiot ! Il n'y a pas idée de se pencher autant au bord d'une falaise ! »

L'inquiétude dans son regard laisse place à un sourire, il me caresse le visage. C'est doux et c'est chaud. Je sens une larme sur mon visage. Je pleure mais je ne suis pas triste.

Alors c'est ça être libre ? Un sourire, un rire, une caresse.

Ce n'est pas mourir.

Être libre c'est un ami, une main tendue, la tendresse. Ma liberté est là devant moi, elle me tend les bras. Ma liberté c'est eux, c'est lui.

Être libre c'est vivre.

* * *

**Bon j'espère ne pas vous avoir fait trop pleurer ou tout au moins renifler. Alors c'est tristou j'avoue mais il y a un peu d'espoir au final...^^ Je voulais faire partager un petit peu de mes larmes, pardon pour mon égoïsme. J'espère que ça vous aura plu malgré tout ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review. :)**

**La souris de Lyon, l'idée m'est venue car je venais juste de regarder un épisode de No. 6...**


End file.
